Signs
Signs have been in every GTA game since GTA III. They have always been hidden in secret, hard to get to places. The signs mainly say things about how "there is nothing to see here" and "go away!". There is always at least one sign in each game and they can sometimes lead to other Easter Eggs. An example of this is in GTA IV where the sign next to a door on the Statue of Happiness says "No hidden content this way" when actually if you go through the door, you will find The Heart of Liberty City. The following is a complete list of all the signs in all the GTA games since GTA III. GTA III & Liberty City Stories 'GTA III' *A sign in an alleyway in Bedford Point has "You weren't supposed to be able to get here you know" written on it. *There is a billboard that says "See you in Miami!", which was a possible clue to the setting of the next game in the series, GTA Vice City. *There are posters for a film called Badfellas ''around Liberty City. ''Badfellas ''is a reference to the 1990 crime film ''Goodfellas. '' GTA LCS *In GTA Liberty City Stories, the same alleyway sign is there once again, however it says different things in the two different console versions of the game. In the PSP version, it says '"Hello again!"''' with a smilie face on the bottom whereas in the PS2 version, it says "You just can't get enough of this alley, can you? To find out how to get here, please see The Hidden Sign. GTA Vice City & GTA Vice City Stories *In GTA Vice City Stories, inside the hull of the ship docked in the VC docks, there is a sign reading "Nothing to see here". To get into the hull of the ship, the player has to swim against the prow of the ship, until an opening is found. On the PS2 version of the game, the sign reads, "I wasn't joking - There really is nothing to see here. Go and look in the VCN building instead". *In the VCN building on Vice City, you will find a chocolate egg on a plynth that has the words 'Happy Easter' written on it. On Vice City Stories, the egg is under construction. *In Ocean Beach, just north of the Pole Position Club, there is a store called Rockster Video Games. This is an obvious reference to Rockstar. *Near the Hyman Memorial Stadium, there is a small sign reading, "Hyman Memorial Stadium. You are standing on USJ 005a, a fine addition to our great city that isn't contrived at all. Have you found the 10 easter eggs? Rockstar Leeds would like to thank you for playing the game and letting us have a rockin' Christmas party."party GTA San Andreas *On top of the Gant Bridge, there is a sign reading "There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away." The Gant Bridge Visitor Center nearby also has other humorous signs regarding the bridge. *There is a sign to do with Zombies in Zombotech Corporation in San Fierro. *Just north of Los Santos, in Red County, there is an area of the map called Northstar Rock. Swapping the words in the name will yield "Rockstar North". GTA IV *On the Statue of Happiness, there is a level that can only be reached by helicopter or, in the case of TBoGT, by parachuting off Rotterdam Tower and landing on the Statue. Once there, there are two signs on either side of one of the doors which reads "No hidden content this way". It takes the Player to the Heart of Liberty City. GTA V *In the gameplay trailer, Franklin is seen walking past a wall covered in graffiti, saying "SA 98 Welcome Back We Missed You". The sign is obviously welcoming the player back to San Andreas. Gallery Vice City Stories Sign.JPG|Vice City Stories Sign GTA III Sign.png Heart 1.jpg|GTA IV Sign, which leads to The Heart of Liberty City, and resembles the San Andreas sign. 1249600833-Image7.jpg|Zombie easter egg VCSEGG.jpg|Another GTA VCS sign (underneath the egg) Gant_Bridge_Easter_Egg.jpg|Gant Bridge egg (GTA SA) egg_8.jpg|"Bridge Facts!" sign (GTA SA) Welcome Back Sign - GTA V.jpg|The Welcome Back sign in GTA V. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Proven Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V